Blind
by Kreativeangel0723
Summary: It's the 71st anual hunger games and 12-year-old Thorn Snow has been reaped to participate along with her best-friend Cyrus Klerk. But with her drunk uncle, Haymitch Abernathy, as there mentor,she is worried about her chances of survial. And one more thing... She is Blind! Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games
1. Chapter 1

It's dark when I wake up, but I am used to it. I can hear soft snoring in the room next to mine. It's probably my sister Roselyn, or Rose as she likes to be called. I don't understand why though. Her name is so pretty and it's the name of a flower. Unlike mine, Thorn, a dull name that is on a stupid plant.

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom in our house in the Seam. It is one floor with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and the living room. So it's not hard for me to get lost like I did in the past. But I was 6 before, now I am 12. Twice the age; intelligence, height, and maturity. I try and do things on my own. Even though I am blind.

When I get to the bathroom I turn on the light, untie my black blind-fold and try to comb my hair as best I can. Just to make myself feel normal, I stand in front of the mirror. I try and imagine what I look like now. Bright green eyes, peach colored skin and bright red, curly, hair. Rose looks like me, just older and prettier. She says I'm pretty too, but I really don't believe it. She usually jokes around like that.

Rose would usually fix my hair for me but she is asleep and you never disturb a sleeping Rose. Especially on this day. The Reaping day. It's when one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 to 18 get to be a part of the hunger games. This year is the 71st and since I am forced to enter, Rose will be on edge more than she usually is.

I don't get why she has to worry about me so much. Is it because I am younger than her? I mean its only a three year difference. I can do things on my own. Like clean, cook, read, write and everything else that doesn't include my sense of sight. It's as if I am made of glass that can break any second with the improper care. She doesn't do it as much as she did before, when I was younger.

Then I hear the floor boards squeak. Rose is awake. Great, now she can start to criticize me. I can tell she walked into the doorway of the bathroom. She yawns, stretches, cracks her back and leans against the frame.

She says in a sleepy voice,"Good morning"

"Good morning," I say back to her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just asking"

"What time is it?"

"8:09 am."

"Alright. Thanks. Can you make breakfast?"

"Sure. What do you want? There are three eggs left, milk, and I can go get bread at the bakery while you go get cheese."

"Cool. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, just have to get dressed"

"OK. Tell Peeta I said hi"

"Alright. When we get back and we have breakfast take a shower"

"Whatever Rosie" I say playfully.

I follow her out the bathroom and go to my room to change out of my pajamas. Rose does the same. In 5 minutes she is dressed and so am I. By the sound of her footsteps, I follow her out the hallway, through the living room and out the door.

When the sun hits my blind-fold, I can already tell it's going to be a hot summer day. I feel like taking off my blind-fold, but there isn't really a point. I always keep it on considering I don't really see with my eyes, but with my other senses. They feel enhanced when I put on my blind-fold. Also, no one has seen my eyes, only Rose, Peeta, and Cyrus, my best-friend.

Others have seen them, but they are either dead or gone. I am glad I still have my sister left. Even thought she sometimes cares too much or too little, she is still the best. We make it to the square and go our separate ways to get what we need. Then I hear my name called by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Thorn!" Cyrus screams across the square. I can tell he is running toward me.

"Hey! Cyrus!" I respond.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just getting cheese for breakfast"

"OK. I shall join you!"

I can tell he is smiling. I laugh at his up-beat personality. He laughs with me as we walk to the little blond girl I buy our cheese from. I became blind before I could meet Cyrus, but he told me that he has dark brown hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. He is 12, the same age as me. People call it the Seam look. But there is another Seam look: black hair, olive skin, and amber eyes.

Even though Rose and I are from the Seam we don't look like we are. We look different from the rest of district 12. Rose says that people have red hair and green eyes, but not as bright and colorful as ours and not together. We stand out from the rest, we don't really look like Seam kids or Merchants kids or Rich kids. So we are the odd ones out.

I pay for the goat cheese and head to the bakery with Cyrus to meet up with Rose and Peeta. Peeta Mellark is Rose's best friend, he is a blond, 13-year-old boy with bright blue eyes. He is only a year older than me, so we usually see each other in school. Also, he is 2 years younger than my sister.

His family owns the bakery in the square. His whole family has blond hair and blue eyes. He has two older brothers, Rye, a 15-year-old, a sophomore and he same age as my sister and his other brother, Wheat, he is a 17 year- old senior. His parents weren't the most creative people with baby names.

We reached the bakery and enter the air-conditioned filled room. I feels great against my sweat socked body. The bell at the top of the door rang and Cyrus tells me that waved at us. I wave back, I can tell that he is at the counter and we head to the back room.

I can hear Rose and Peeta talking about the reaping. Speaking of that, it starts at 2 pm. I wonder what time it is? As we enter the room I look in the direction I hear their voices. I think they are sitting at the table. The bakery is also their house, it's just above it. I clear my throat, which catches both of their attention, and speak:

"Did u finally get our bread" I said.

"Peeta said it would be ready in 5 minutes" Rose says.

"How long was it when he told you that?" I raise an eye brow at her.

"What time is it Peeta?"

"8:52 am." He replies. It takes them 5 seconds to realize that he left them in there.

"Crap!" Peeta yells, and runs to the oven, and takes out the bread.

"Err…they are a little burnt" he says. He is lying I can smell the burnt bread.

"That's an understatement" Cyrus whispers to me but know that Peeta and Rose heard it.

"Shut up!"

"I don't care we have to go. Like now!" Rose says and grabs the bread.

We head out the back room, say good bye to Peeta and , wish each other good luck at the reaping and go out the front door. Rose, Cyrus and I start to walk toward the Seam. Once we reach our streets we go our separate ways and head toward our houses.

"Gosh it's already 9:30 am and we haven't even had breakfast yet" Rose says, as she shuts the door.

"I know right. Time flies when you are having fun" I say, as we prepare breakfast.

30 minutes later after we made breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table, Rose breaks the silence and ask:

"So how do you feel about your first year in the reaping?"

I wanted to avoid this question all morning, hoping that she had forgot, but I had to face the music at some point. I answer:

"Well I have been feeling kind of nervous all day"

"Don't be. Your name has only been entered once. Trust me you won't get picked." Rose reassures me. I can tell she has a smile on her face.

"That makes me feel a little better, I guess. How many times is your name in this year?"

She thinks for a moment and says "Umm…46 no biggie." If I wasn't wearing my blind-fold she would see my eyes go wide.

"What!? How could it be that many already!?" I shriek.

"Calm down. I guess the odds aren't really in my favor." She is still trying to play it off as a joke! What's wrong with her!?

"This isn't a joke Rose! You could get picked this year! You and I both know we don't want that!" I feel like I am about to cry.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore finish eating, then go take a shower. I will lay something out on your bed for you to wear. It's already 10:39 am. We have to leave at 1:00 pm. if we don't want to get there late. I know how long you and I take."

This made me cringe. She said it in a serious and demanding tone, she never talks like that, it is usually me that does. But I don't say anything back, she has only talked like that once before and it wasn't pretty. But I don't object, I sit down and finish eating. She does the same.

When we are done it is already 11:01 am. I head to the bathroom, undress, and get in quickly. Lather, rinse, and repeat, I say in my head. When I am done Rose quickly gets in after me and tells me that there are clothes on my bed. I hope she didn't pick out anything too nice or fancy for me to wear.

I feel around for my clothes and start to get dressed. My hair is sticking to my back because of how wet it is. I squeeze my hair to get rid of the water in it and lightly comb it as well. I put on my undergarments, then my top and skirt. I wonder what Rose is going to wear?

Maybe she will wear a skirt too. Psh. Yeah right. She hates girly clothes. When I am finished I hear someone speak,

"You look nice. A white blouse with a light green skirt look good on you. " Rose says.

"Thanks, I would return the compliment but I can't see what you are wearing." I say with some sarcasm laced in my voice.

"A pale green dress with a brown belt."

"Rose in a dress? Impossible!"

"Whatever I have worn dresses before."

"When?"

"Mom's funeral. It was a black one."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need to comb your hair. You know make it look nice."

I nod and sit on my bed. I untie my blind-fold and she gently brushes my hair with my comb. The warmth in the house makes me want to fall back asleep. So that I can pretend like this day will never happen. That I wont have to stand in the line with all the other 12-year-old girls. Watch the people I love get picked for the hunger games.

I hadn't noticed that she stopped and is calling me to get out the door. I must have been deep in thought. I scramble around my room looking for my flats and find them when I trip over them. I put them on, head out the door to try and catch up with Rose. I can tell she is getting to the end of the block by the sound of her shoes hitting the gravel.

I catch up and we walk towards our doom, I mean, the square. It's my first time checking in, so i don't really know what to expect. Rose says that all they so is prick your finger, take your blood, sign you in and go to the section of girls or boys you age. Seems easy enough. The square is crowed with people. Maybe we should have left earlier.

We wait in line to check in. I am up next, the peacekeeper lady ask me for my finger and pricks it. Ouch. That hurt. She grabs it again and presses my finger to the sheet of paper. THORN SNOW, the device reads. She says I can go now. Rose tells me to wait for her to be done. She grabs my hand and walks me toward the line with 12-year-old girls.

A voice boom across the square, "Welcome people of district twelve to the 71st annual hunger games." It's says. Its sounds like our escort, Effie Trinket. Gosh. I hate her accent, it's so high pitched.

"Happy hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor. It looks like the time has come to select one brave man and woman for this year's hunger games. Well, now that we are all settled in let's course out tributes. Ladies first."

I hear her high heels tap against the floor boards of the stage. The moment of truth is about to come. I hear the girls around me take in a breath, her hand must be in the bowl of the girl names in the district. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but all I hear is her hand shuffling in the papers. The shuffling stops, she walks toward the microphone, unfolds the paper and says the name on it.

But for some reason I don't hear the name. It's as if someone else was controlling my body so I would become deaf for those 5 little seconds. I don't realize it until I hear the girls all step aside to let the tribute girl go, and then I figure it out. It's me.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait did I hear this right? Did Thorn just get called? For the hunger games!? This has to be a mistake! Rose do something! Anything! Please help her! Don't let her get taken. They'll kill her! She'll be slaughtered! Thorn can't even see! She won't survive 2 seconds there!

Thorn Snow, the girl of my dreams, the woman of my life, my…my best friend, my one true love. Her beautiful red hair, amazing green eyes, perfect peach skin and wonderful personality. I have never felt that way about a girl. When I saw her, it's like I knew we were going to be friends. Maybe even more than that.

I can't even do anything about it! Darn it! Why do bad things happen to good people!? Crap! What is Rose doing!? She is just standing there like an idiot! Look for my brother in the crowd with all the adults and find him. We both have the same shocked expression. Then I hear Effie speak again for Thorn to come on stage.

"Well dear come on." She motions with her hand for Thorn to come up. Psh. As if she could actually see her hand. Not like she'd want to.

I look for Thorn and see her walking up to her doom, I mean the stage. Some of the peacekeepers come up behind her and try and help her, but I know she is smart enough to find her way. I see Rose run up behind them. Finally she is going to do something!

As much as I like Rose I really don't want Thorn to go up there even more. Anyways she is the oldest, so sacrifice for the greater good. In this case Thorn is the sacrifice, to me anyways. Rose is about to volunteer for Thorn. Thank God. She's going to live! Wait, why did she cover Rose's mouth!? Why Thorn why!?

I see her whisper something into Rose's ear, then Rose says something, and Thorn nods and walks back to the line of 15-year-old girls. Ugh! What are they doing!? Rose can't just let Thorn be taken away like that! Darn there's still nothing I can do!

"Now that our girl tribute is here let's get down to the boys" Effie says walks to the glass bowl with the boys names.

I wish my name would be picked so I can protect Thorn from all the other tributes. I know she can do things on her own, but it's always better to be safe rather than sorry. Also, the boy tribute will just see her as dead weight and the other tributes will just see her as an easy kill. I swallow hard at that thought.

Effie's hand goes into the bowl of boys names in district 12. She shuffles her hand around a bit, probably just causing suspense, and picks out one of the folded pieces of paper. She walks back to the microphone and says the name printed on the small piece of paper.

"Cyrus Klerk"

Well lesson number one: be careful what you wish for. The 12-year-old boys all move out of the way for me to pass. I take a deep breath and start to walk toward the stage. I try to hide the scared expression on my face put it's almost impossible to do.

Again, I find my brother in the crowd, Keith. He can't even volunteer for me because he's too old. Your name is taken out of the pool of names when you turn 19. If you're lucky, you won't be sent to the mines to work, but you have to have a good job. Unfortunately, my brother works in the mines with my father.

My mother, brother, and me always feared for my father every day when ever he went to the mines. Even before the mining accident. When ever he wouldn't have to go to the mines, we would always through small parties because it's the one day we don't have to worry.

Now, my father, mother, and brother all have to worry that I make it home and hope I get back some what unharmed. I can't even imagine what this is doing to my mother, having to worry about her whole family, all at once. What a burden to put on some one.

When I come up on stage, Thorn turns her head to face me and Effie's asks up to shake hands. As much as I want to enjoy holding her hand, the situation isn't the most appropriate. Then we come face to face with the crowd and Effie asks everyone to give a big round of applause to our brave tributes.

The way they send the tributes off is always the same as they do it every year. Every one, except my father, mother, brother, Rose, and Peeta and a couple of others, put their middle three left fingers to their lips and then put them out to us. I furrow my brow and look across everyone, they all have the same doubtful face.

Then the anthem of Panem plays, and I start to think of what has led up to this moment. I woke up this morning, like it was any other morning, but then I realize my brother was sleeping next to me. Him and my father get up early to go to the mines and the only times they can sleep in is when it's a holiday or the reaping day.

That's, for some reason, all i can remember. I look over at Thorn, she is looking down at the ground. In the light, you can faintly see her blind-fold is damp. Probably from her tears, I think she finally realized what she has done. I want to talk to her when we get to the train about that. I thought she would be grateful that Rose would volunteer for her.

Once the anthem ends, the peacekeepers rush us into the justice building were we will say our last good byes to our friends and family. I have never been inside the justice building before. It looks so…new. Like I pictured the Capital to look like. Fancy, nice, some what futuristic, and everything well made.

They separate Thorn and me and put us into different rooms. They push me into the room and, being my curious self, start to look around. It's all looks like it was outside and inside. Capital-like. Ugh. I feel like throwing up. Now I wish I was outside, looking at the dull and gloomy, district 12.

I sit down on the couch and wait for my first visitor. I hear the door open after a couple of minutes and someone comes in. It's my brother, he's alone, and I don't question it. He puts up a chair and sits down, looking at the ground. We both know what we want to say, but it's like our voices won't comprehend with the words.

We both simultaneously pick up our head and just stare at each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move. It's feels like forever until one of of us specks, but we never do. Just stare. He stares into my gray eyes while I stare into his glassy gray eyes. And wait.

Then after an eternity Keith finally speaks, "I'm sorry" and just breaks down. Right in front of me.

I don't know what to say but my mouth has I mind of its own and says, "I know"

Seeing my brother like this almost triggers me to join him, but I can't leave here with puffy, red eyes. Even if I am twelve. I have to be strong, like him, just not right now. I get up from my spot on the couch and hug my older brother. I don't think I have ever seen him cry. He's always been the less sensitive one of the two of us.

So just like when we both got here, we just sit there with each other. Hoping this is just a dream. I won't get taken away to the capital to compete in the hunger games. Where everyone in Panem will be watching 24 kids get slaughtered by one another until one is left standing. I am going to make sure it's Thorn, even if it means sacrificing myself.


	3. Chapter 3

When I am pushed into the room, almost immediately I hear the door swing open and feel a familiar presence behind me. Just like the door, I know it's Rose. She spins me around and holds me tight in her arms. I'm glad she didn't speak yet because I really don't feel like being asked 20 questions.

But sadly my time comes to an end and Rose speaks, or rather screams "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME VOLUNTEER FOR YOU!?"

I feel angered and annoyed at this, so I scream back, "BECAUSE I DIDN'T NEED TO BE VOLUNTEERED FOR!"

I think after the first outburst, Rose has finally calmed down enough to speak normally, but I can hear the straining in her voice, "Why not?"

"Because…because…", I feel like I am about to cry again, so I take a couple of deep breaths, then speak again, "because…I don't know."

I hear Rose sigh and leads me to the couch in the room, and sits next to me. I can tell she feels aggravated that I am not telling her why I didn't want her to volunteer, but I just can't. She wouldn't understand how it feels to be looked down on because there was something wrong with you.

Our grandfather, Luke Abernathy, he saw Rose as a prodigy when he was training us. Rose, my brother Leaf, and my two twin cousins Calin and Rally they all trained together. They were really good, but she was the best. That's why she sighed up for so much tesserae, so that if one of us got picked she would most-likely be picked and be the one to survive.

Rose's voice brings me back to reality "Please be careful, you don't know what it will be like out there, stick to Cyrus as much as you can, try and find him when you are in the arena, learn as much as you can from Haymitch, the people there, heck even Effie, you already have knowledge on how to fight and survive, heh, you live in district twelve for Pete's sake." There's humor at the of her little speech. I smile at this.

But it quickly fades when the peacekeeper comes into the room and tell us our time is up. She tells me she loves me and I say I love her. Then she exits the room and the door closes. After a couple of minutes I hear the door open again. I hear some one speak,

"Hey Thorn," it's Peeta and his family.

They tell me that they love me and wish me good luck in the games. Peeta tells me that if I come home a changed person he'll kick my butt. His brother punches him on the arm, his mother slaps him across the back of his head, and his father tsks disapprovingly. I know he was trying to be humorous and it worked 'cause I laughed but his family took it the wrong way. They say their goodbyes to me and the peacekeeper shuts the door again.

The next people that come and see me are the Klerks'. They told me that they talked to Cyrus and they told him that he would do every thing in his power to try and protect me. I reply that I can take care of myself and they would see to it when I get into the arena. I also tell them I will stick to Cyrus like this and show them my fingers being crossed.

Keith finally speaks and say aren't we already like that with humor in his voice and it's either my imagination or there was also some bitterness. They tell me they love me and bid their farewells. Also that they wish me good luck and that my guardian angel will be with me. I smile at this.

Then they leave and I am alone in the room. Just like I was in the beginning. Gosh Rose is right, I really should stop being so pessimistic. The peacekeeper tells me it's time to go. When I get up my face almost collides with his hand. We exit the room and then I hear someone whisper to me.

"Hey, how did it go?" It's Cyrus.

I reply "Fine, how about you?"

"It was alright, kind of weird though, I will tell you about it on the train."

"Same here."

Finally I get to be with someone that isn't being so tence about the situation. Then I let his words sink in and realize it. The train. I completely forgot about it. It's the tributes last stop before they get taken away from their homes. Then the tributes are both taken to the Capitol to compet. Darn, I forgot about that too!

The Capitol is where all the people who got lucky live. Or at least that's what Rose says. I believe her, their kids don't have to kill other children or die at the hands of another child. Having their kids ripped away from them never to return unless you get lucky. Also in the Capitol people enjoy watching the games.

Rose says its supposed to be a form of "entertainment" for them. That just sick, how do they sleep at night. Also that its supposed to stop the districts from rebelling again. Like they did 71 years ago. It's been 71 long years since the war between the Capitol and the districts ended. Since we lost, our punishment was this... the hunger games.

The sound of a heavy door opening and closing brings me out of my thoughts. The peacekeepers start guiding and pushing us toward that direction of the train. I can hear the roar of the large engine. It's starts getting louder the closer we get to the train. It starts to hurt my ears and I cover them with my hands.

I wonder what it would be like on the train?

I wonder what the Capitol will be like? I wonder what we will do the get prepared for the games? Gosh so many questions and so little time. I wonder how Haymitch will be? When this thought goes through my head, I facepalm. Man, I am just forgetting everything today! Then it hits me. Quite literally.

I go face first into the side of the door of the train. Crap, pnow I look like a retard and the whole nation of Panem just saw it! But I have some excuse cuz I'm blind. Heh, one of the advantages of being blind. You can't look stupid for bumping into stuff. Cyrus asked me if I am alright and I say yes. The pain is subsiding.

Before I enter the train I turn my head back and look at district twelve. My home, the place I grew up, and where all the people I love are here. I feel like this is the last time I will ever step foot here. So just to hold on to the memory, I untie my blind-fold, and let it fall to the ground.

When I reach down to get it, I grab a hand full of the dirt. It might not be that sentimental, but now it's all I have left now. The door closes and we finally departure from district twelve. I can believe this is happening. I wish it was all just a nightmare and when I wake up I will be in bed. Safe from all harm.

In the arms of my sister. Her warmth radiating and enclosing me in all it's safeness. As if she were my mother, she would make me feel like that as well. I wish I could have explained why I did what I did, but I felt like if I did, she would just lie, say that she would understand, but she doesn't. She never will.

That's why I am going to show her by proving my self in the games. Show everyone that a 12-year-old blind girl can do more that be helpless. I will be the first to do so. I am going to prove everyone wrong. In there I eyes they show pity for me, but now they will show admiration.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the train starts its engine, Thorn and me jerk forward, back, then finally where we were standing.

"Whoa" Thorn and me say in unison.

Then out of nowhere, Effie come in the corridor of the train and says in her high pitched Capitol voice:

"Welcome tributes to the train. Allow me to show you around." Effie motions us to follow her. Pff. Does she not see the blind girl standing in front of her. Anyways, I tug on Thorn's sleeve and tell her to follow me. Effie continues to speak:

"This is the compartment where the girls, Thorn and I, will be staying. The door to the left is my room and the door to the right is yours, Thorn," said Effie, " Gosh. That is such a lovely name."

"Thank you," Thorn replies in a quite voice.

"Anyway lets make our way to the next compartment," Effie says, " watch your step."

We board the next compartment. There are two doors: one in the right and one on the left. Just like the last one we saw.

"This is the compartment where the boys, Cyrus and Haymitch, will be staying. The door to the left is Haymitch's room and the door to the right is yours, Cyrus," said Effie. What, no compliment?

"Now on with the show," Effie continues.

The next compartment is different from the others. It's much more bigger and roomy. There were chairs and tables set up everywhere and on the table were multiple types of food and drinks. The sight makes me a little nauseous. Is this really what Capitol people eat everyday? It looks to good to be true. Lesson number two: when Effie says something, she means it.

"Like what you see?" I hear a rough and scratchy voice say.

I jump in surprise and turn around to none other than our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. He is a tall man with dark brown, curly, hair and stubble on the lower half of his face and upper lip. He looks like he's in his late thirties or early forties. But what really caught my eyes the most was his eyes, dark gray that look bright and dangerous. Like he's always ready for a fight. He has the Seam look, like me.

He smirks at me and I realize I was staring, at him and the food, for a good five minutes. I can feel my cheeks heat up and I avert my eyes from his gaze. Then I hear Effie speak again.

"Haymitch you're late, as usual." She murmurs at the end.

"Cool your self Rainbow, I was only a couple of minutes late." Haymitch replies slyly.

Effie scoffs and Haymitch smirks at her reaction. I hear Thorn snicker and now I can't help but chuckle a bit. Then I hear Thorn speak:

"Man, it smells good in here." She says in a matter-of-factually tone.

Haymitch spots her and says "Well well well what do we have here?" He kneels down to her level and she turns her head to look at him.

"Hello Haymitch." Thorn replies in an irritated voice. If she didn't have that blind fold on I could see her rolling her eyes.

I wonder how they know each other? As soon as I finish my thought it is immediately answered. Like if they both read my mind.

"Nice to see you to Cupcake, how my favorite niece doing?" Haymitch says in the same tone.

Eh? Niece? Their related? When did this happen?

"Fine. I didn't know I was your favorite! I feel special." Thorn replies, sounding more irritated than before.

Geez. They do not like each other. I feel like I should stop this conversation, before they start to fight. I don't know Haymitch, but I do know Thorn and she has a short tolerance level and by the way Haymitch is smirking at her reactions, I can tell he's enjoying this. This is going to get real ugly, real fast.

Either I am voicing my thoughts or everyone can hear them and I just don't know it, but Effie buts in to their conversation and says:

"Well, hasn't this been an interesting day," Effie laughs, "you two are free to explore the train as you wish, the door at the end of this compartment, the dinning cart, leads to the kitchen cart and then the next one is the bar cart. I would suggest staying away from there, you too are much to young. It's 4:17pm. Dinner should be really at 7. " Effie finishes

Thorn and I both nod. But then I remember something, there were six compartments, what's the last one? Me, being too curious and observant for my own good, asks:

"Effie there are six carts, you showed us three and mentioned two, what's the last one?"

"Oh, that one is just for storage, it's not important." Effie reassures me.

Then Haymitch speaks, "It's where they're going to put you bodies when you die."

Thorn shivers and I just stand their shocked. I have been so caught up in this place that I have forgotten that we are in fact competing in the hunger games.

Effie scoffs at him and back hands his arm, "Do not say those things Haymitch you'll frighten them even more then they already are." Effie shouts at him.

Effie understanding how we feel? Theirs a shock, I thought Capitol people enjoyed watching these games. That's what my brother told me, that Capitol people are just a bunch of blood lusted sicko's. I guess not all of them are really like that after all.

Haymitch replies with, "What? You want me to lie to them?"

"No, but you are their mentor, you are suppose to encourage them, not discourage them."

"Don't tell me how to do my job Rainbow."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just do it right."

"How do you know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong? It's not like you've ever been in a hunger games. Never will anyways."

Theirs silence after that. There is so much tension in the room I can feel myself start to sweat. After a good solid five minutes of this, Thorn decide to break it by clearing her throat. This cause everyone to look at her.

"Haymitch could I talk to you. Alone. Here." Thorn says in a soft yet serious tone.

Effie and I both get that we have to leave and we exit out of the dinning cart and head to the rooms. Before I leave a glance a Thorn and Haymitch and see that Thorn means business and Haymitch knows what it's about. I wonder what they are going to talk about?

Sigh. This is going to come and bite me in the butt one day. I follow behind Effie, but when she enters her room, I sneak back, quietly, to the dinning cart. I try to be careful and try not to set of the automatic door. I feel bad for eavesdropping but i REALLY want to know why Thorn is being so serious. I mean Rose did want me to keep an eye on her so that's what I'm doing. I press my ear to the wall next to the door and listen to Thorn and Haymitch's conversation.

"So Uncle Haymitch, I would like to ask you a question." Thorn says in a casual tone.

"Well doesn't someone like to get short, sweet, and to the point." Haymitch replies in a mocking tone.

"Stop stalling. I'm being serious." Thorn answers back with a stern tone.

"Really? I thought you were kidding."

"Could you just just answer my question."

"What makes you think I'm going to answer your question? I you were acting rude to me earlier."

"What do you want? An apology?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier."

"Apology accepted. So what's your question?"

"What do you know?"

"Your gonna have to be more specific."

"What do you know about THIS?

"What? The hunger games?"

"No! About how we're related." Thorn is raising her voice now.

"You might want to ask that questions to your sister Cupcake."

"Well there's a chance I won't ever get to see or talk to her again!"

The room goes quite and I hear the someone get our there seat. Probably Haymitch going to the bar cart. Everyone says he's a drunk. Then I hear someone else get out of their seat and walk to the door I have my ear against.

I probably have about 30 seconds to sprint down the hall and get to my compartment quietly. I jump from were I am and start running but I only make it half way before I hear Thorn say something.

"Who's there?" She asks.

My heart stops and I forget how to breath. I didn't dare turn around. Maybe if I am really still and quiet she'll think it was nothing. When I hear a door open and close, I fall to the ground with a soft thud and lay their, sighing in relief. That was close.


	5. Chapter 5

When I enter my room I search around for my bed. It's not hard to find considering it's in the middle of the room. I flop down on it in, feeling embarrassed and defeated. I was momentarily distracted from my feelings when I realized how soft and comfy this bed is!

I wonder if the rest of the room feels like this? I sit up right on the bed, take of my shoes and let my feet glide of the floor. Carpet. Fancy. Nice. Maybe the walls are fancy too. Or the tables. Or the chairs. Or everything else in the room. Or maybe the whole train! I frown at the thought. Darn! I need to focus!

Haymitch made me feel like a total idiot! I wanted to get some answers from him and came back with nothing. I let my temper get the best of me and he knew which buttons to push. Ugh! He is so frustrating and cocky and sly and everything else in between! If he could just give straight forward answers then maybe he would be so irritating!

Sigh. Pouting silently isn't going to help me with my problem. I think I will talk to Cyrus, which reminds me I still he to tell him how my time in custody went and vise verse. Well it wasn't the custody were they put you in handcuffs, they just put us in a room. Maybe it's because past tributes have tried to run.

Every time I try and ask Rose a question, she always gives a complicated answer or avoids the question. Just like Haymitch. Hn. They must be related. I start giggling at my own joke. Then that giggling turns into laughter. Now it's just strait up roaring. I'm laughing so hard that little tears of mirth are gathering at the corners of my eyes. My blind fold in starting to get wet. I am also clutching my side.

"Thorn are you alright?" I hear a high-pitched voice say. It must be Effie. She must have head me room her room.

"Yeah Effie I'm-AHH!" I shriek as I hit the floor. I didn't have time to stop myself with my hands. So I hit the floor. Hard. And face first.

"Are you sure? Am I hearing things or did something hit the floor?"

I groan and reply, "Yeah. I'm fine I just dropped a…um", what did I drop?

"something." 'Really? Just something? Is that the best you can think of?' my conscious says to me, which oddly enough sounds like Rose.

"It sounded heavy. What was it?"

"NOTHING!" Please just take a hint for once Effie. I mentally slap my forehead, considering I am clutching my nose. She has the IQ of a piece of toast.

"Alright then?" Effie says more as a question then an answer.

I hear tapping on the floor outside my door then hear a door close. I take back back what I said about the toast. At least she left. I slowly start to get up from the floor, so I don't may my self get dizzy. I put back on my shoes and try and make my way towards the door.

Once I am in the hallways of the compartment, I make my way towards Cyrus room. I keep my hand on the wall for support and balance. Gosh. Today is just not my day. I keep bumping into stuff. First, I bumped in to the side of the door frame. Then, I fell of the bed and hit the floor. What's next!? I'm I going to walk into the-

WHAM!

I don't know what I ran into, but man was it hard. I'm I really getting as bad as Rose!? Every two seconds, for her, it's either a wall or a door or a pole or the side of tables and chairs. I swear the girl can't see two feet in front of her. I mean she is amazing at everything, except coordination. The only thing she lacks in.

I have excellent coordination. Except today. Maybe it's because I am nervous about the games. Still can't believe I am here. Or what luck it was that Cyrus came with me. Or forced. Whatever. Either way feel grateful and terrible that he is here. But now I feel just feel a little more at home now. We do everything together.

I get up from the ground and make a mad dash to Cyrus room. To avoid more of Effie's questions and any unwanted attention. I don't dislike attention, considering the fact I can't see, but I always felt uncomfortable talking to people. I don't really know why. Maybe I'm shy? No, I always speck my mind.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a lock clicking and a door opening.

"Hey. What's up?" Cyrus greets me with a warm welcoming. I swear sometimes he can be sweeter than sugar.

I smile and reply, "Nothing. Just thought you finally wanted to talk about what happened today." A smirk playing on my lips as I say this.

"Psh. I was waiting for to finally get your head out if the clouds."

I laugh at this. "Well I'm here now. So lets talk."

"Come right on in." I hear the door crick and he takes my hand and guides me to the bed. Such a gentlemen.

I have a strange tingly feeling that courses through my body. The feeling of Cyrus hand on mine feels so…electrifying. I can't decide wheatear or not to act on this…feeling. My thoughts are all jumbling up inside my head. I can't think. Is that even possible? What's happening? To be honest, I'm kind of scared.

As soon as we reach the bed, I take my shoes off and snatch my hand away and sit cross-legged. I feel the bed sink in then revert back to normal. Cyrus starts off the conversation immediately:

"So who visited you when you where in the justice building room?"

"My sister, Peeta and his family, and your family. That's really it. How about you?" Kind of sad if you think about it.

"My family, Rose, and Peeta," he says," but you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"My brother came separately, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"HE CRIED! I have never seen him cry before! I thought he didn't know how to cry!"

"Well it must have been a heart breaking moment. He may or may not ever see you again."

"I know but it was weird. He just hugged me and cried into my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I some what enjoyed the affection he gave me, but…I don't know."

"He probably felt horrible. The thought of not being able is the worst probably the worst feeling ever. Like the thought just makes you shiver, right?"

"Yeah, specking of that, that's probably the opposite of what you sister felt, before you stopped it. What happened at the reaping?"

Sigh. I knew he would as sooner or later. "Well…I kind of…sort of…um…," clear my throat to speak clearly,"I wanted to stop being looked down a pawn by everybody because I am a blind 12-year-old girl." I say in a confident voice. More confident than expected. I raise my head up high.

"So…you say no to your older sister volunteering for you…say goodbye to your friends and family for the last time…and come on to a train that is taking you to an arena to fight to the death with 22 other tributes…just so you can stop being looked down a pawn." He says in a slow voice, trying to process everything in his brain.

"Well…if you sum it up…yeah." I reply. Their is a long pause after that.

"I thought you were the smart one of the two of us. Are you crazy!?" He shouts at me.

I am taken back by his outburst. I just sit their in silence. Did I really do the right thing? Everyone keeps behaving the opposite of what I expected. Shouldn't everyone be proud? I am doing something on my own. Do they doubt me? But…if I let her volunteer for me…then I wouldn't be here with Cyrus.

A loud slam of the door brings me back to reality.

"Their you to are! I have been looking everywhere for you two! Dinner is ready! Lets all get down to the dinning cart so we can eat, watch the districts reapings, and just chat!" Effie says in a too enthusiastic voice. Thank lord for Effie!


End file.
